world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mukuro Rokudo
Mukuro Rokudo is the primary antagonist during the events of Kokuyo Arc. Later on, he becomes the tenth generation Mist Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. While in Vendicare Prison, he communicates with the Kokuyo Junior High Gang and the outside world through his vessel, Chrome Dokuro. Statistics *'Name': Mukuro Rokudo, Kokuyo Junior High Gang Boss, 10th Vongola Mist Guardian *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': June 9 *'Classification': Human, Illusionist *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 177.5 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 62 kg (136.7 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Blue (Left), Red (Right) *'Hair Color': Blue *'Alignment': Neutrally Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Mist Flame (Construction), Illusion Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Trident, Vongola Box Ring: Gufo di Nebbia *'Weaknesses': Most illusions can be broken by characters with stronger wills or dispelling abilities. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Illusion (Real Illusion), Six Paths of Reincarnation (The Realm of Hell, The Realm of Hungry Ghosts, The Realm of Beasts, The Realm of Demons, The Realm of Humans, The Realm of Heavens), Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens *'Voice Actor': Takahiro Sakurai Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Town level, likely higher. Unknown with Mukurou and Cambio Forma *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class TJ+, likely higher. Unknown with Cambio Forma *'Durability': Large Town level, likely higher. Unknown with Cambio Forma *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Trident, Several Hundreds of Meters with Illusions *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Mukuro is a fairly tall and slender teenager with blue pineapple-shaped hair. He has heterochromia, with his left eye blue, and his right eye red, with his right eye normally shown with the number 'six' in the middle. His most promonient outfit is the standard Kokuyo school uniform, with the buttons of his green jack undone, underneath he wears a short-sleeved shirt with a misty design. He wears black gloves on certain occasions. Personality Despite often being shown with a playful smile, Mukuro is seemingly apathetic to the suffering of others. Appearing as the series' first antagonist, Mukuro is not averse to disposing of those who get in his way and is not easily intimidated, usually speaking to others in a very direct and arrogant manner. He cares little for others, and simply considers people to be "toys" or "tools" he can sacrifice in order to get what he wants. Despite claiming that people are just toys, he is considerate towards his subordinates, particularly both Ken and Chikusa, and possibly Chrome, protecting them and even sacrificing himself when it's necessary. However, he does not directly do so in front of them and never admits it openly, hiding what he truly feels about them from everybody. Mukuro, along with Ken and Chikusa, has a great hatred for the entire Mafia underground, most likely due in part to the experimentations they suffered as children. However, not only does he have the desire to destroy the entire Mafia, he also wants to invoke world suffering by starting a world war, claiming to want to cleanse the world with darkness because he sees the current world as worthless. Even after becoming the Mist Guardian, Mukuro still claims to no longer be part of the Mafia, having been exiled from it, and continues to view the organization with great contempt, though he now prefers to avoid any involvement with them. Despite distancing himself from them, Mukuro is also quite knowledgeable of the Mafia's dark secrets, even the secret behind the Arcobaleno. However, despite his usual calm demeneaor, he is easily angered in some occasions, mostly whenever his or Chrome's hair is compared to a pineapple, in which case he would immediately give the offender a punishment, both ruthlessly and comically. So far, only Ken and Flan have violated such a taboo. He also gets angry whenever someone intentionally harms his vessel, Chrome. History Main Skills and Equipment Trident: The main weapon of Mukuro. The trident was used for hand-to-hand combat and to aid them in their illusions. It can tear into others' illusions with its three spikes. Mukuro also used his Trident to create a "pact" between whomever he wished to use his Secon Realm. Mist Flame: The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. *'Construction': The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. Illusion: Mukuro was the first person who showed the power of illusions. He uses his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Basically, every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponenets believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. *'Real Illusion': Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. Six Paths of Reincarnation: He claims that his body has gone through all six paths to Hades, granting him six powerful skills, each named after the six paths. As he uses a certain skill, the kanji of the number referring to the path where the skill is obtained appears on his right red eye. *'The Realm of Hell': Also known as the Naraka Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "一" (one). Mukuro grants the power to create real illusions capable of manifesting in the physical/real world. This power is a form of reality-warping, but the illusion must be preconceived before the power manifests. *'The Realm of Hungry Ghosts': Also known as the Preta Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "二" (two). Mukuro grants the power to use the skills of others. When Mukuro is possessing a person's body, he is able to perfectly perform their signature moves. *'The Realm of Beasts': Also known as the animal path, represented by the kanji numeral "三" (three). Mukuro grants the power to summon and control deadly animals such as poisonous snakes or wild dogs. *'The Realm of Demons': Also known as the asura path, represented by the kanji numeral "四" (four). Mukuro grants an increase in combat capabilities. When using this path, Mist Flames surround Mukuro's right eye. *'The Realm of Humans': Also known as the human path, represented by the kanji numeral "五" (five). It's increases Mukuro's battle aura, thus strengthening him. It is considered to be the most dangerous of the six realms. When he using it, a type of aura resembling the Dying Will Flames then surrounds Mukuro's entire body. However, unlike the Dying Will Flame, Mukuro's aura, in and of itself, possess no danger as it is simply a representation of Mukuro's fighting spirit. *'The Realm of Heavens': Otherwise known as the Deva Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "六" (six). This grants Mukuro the power to possess and control others. The sixth realm also gives Mukuro the ability to project himself as a real illusion. Box Weapon: Gufo di Nebbia (Mist Owl): Named Mukurou. The Mist Flames it releases from its wings enhance Mukuro's and Chrome's illusionary abilities. *'Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens': A weapon initially used by the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. The Vongola Mist Owl transforms into a set of three Lenses with wings on each lens. These Lenses enable the user to see through Illusions and reveal the nature of attacks. It also grants Mukuro the additional ability to see the weaknesses and the status of an enemy. Relationships *Chrome Dokuro *Ken Joshima & Chikusa Kakimoto *Lancia *M.M *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Kyoya Hibari *Flan *Daemon Spade Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Mafia Boss Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Illusionist Category:Mist Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters